Bullets
by FateSeas
Summary: Bobby returns to his hometown from the Navy.He visits his old flame and his old feelings begin to come back.Then she get's kidnapped and the Bobby Mercer that we know that's street smart comes back and he goes on a full adventure trying to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Sgt. Bobby Mercer"**_

Bobby checked the buttons in the jet while flying the big air craft. He made sure everything was in order.

"Everything's locked sir" Bobby spoke into the headphone.

"Your 5 miles ahead of the target, get the missiles ready" General Banks spoke back. Bobby pressed the the two red buttons and the missiles were ready.

"Ready" Bobby focused on the target ahead.

"Fire in 5...4...3...2...1 fire!" Bobby pressed the button and the missiles plunged off into the buildings. It hit the buildings and caused a huge explosion. Fire and rubble came into the sky and almost hit the jet, but Bobby dodged it. He flew over the explosion.

"Target hit...mission accomplished" Bobby was smiling. Everyone at the office were cheering for Bobby.

"You did it Sgt. Mercer" Bobby laughed.

_**Headquarters**_

Bobby walked into the office with his duffle bag and he was wearing a black wife beater that showed his muscles,military green cargo pants, black boots, and police sunglasses.

"BOBBY!Yeah!" Everyone clapped and cheered for Bobby.

"Thanks guys" Bobby took off his sunglasses and he had a smile on his face.

"You did awesome Sgt. Mercer!" one girl came up to Bobby.

"Thank you!" Bobby shook her hand.

"Great job No Mercy!" Bobby's friend hugged him.

"Thanks Rich Bitch!" Bobby smiled. Then Bobby's main boss came into the room.Everyone got into a line and stood tall.

"Sgt. Mercer!" He yelled.

"Sir,yes,sir!I Bobby Mercer is present, sir!" Bobby yelled.

"Sgt.Mercer..." He stared at Bobby with his hands behind him, and his chest out, "You did a damn good job up there son!" the general's straight face went away and he smiled at Bobby, and Bobby's straight face went away too and changed into a cheeky smiling face.

"Thanks General" Bobby and the General hugged.

"I can't believe your leaving!" Richie said putting his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Yeah I gotta go, I've been here for years"

"Yes you have!When was the last time you got layed?!" Richie said laughing.

"Shut up!" Bobby punched Richie on the arm.

"Ow!You bastard!" Richie yelled holding his arm.

"Yeah whateva" Bobby giggled.

"Mr.Mercer, your taxi is waiting outside for you" Bobby's smile went away and he turned to Richie.

"Okay man, I gotta go" Bobby hugged Richie.

"Bye man, I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'm gonna miss you too Richie Bitch! But hey the headquarters are in Detroit so I'll probably be coming down here everyday! " Bobby began walking towards the door, "Hey man, stay cool!I'll see you soon" Bobby pointed his finger at Richie and he put on his sunglasses.

"I'll see you soon!" Richie pointed his finger back at Bobby.

"Bye Richie" Bobby said standing by the door.

"Bye Bobby" Richie said in a calm way. Everyone said goodbye to Bobby and then he left and he threw on his Military jacket. Bobby walked out into the sunny street of Detriot and jumped into the cab. The cab drove off and Bobby was aniticipating the moment he sees his family again.

_**Mercer Home**_

"Jack!Jack!Jack!" Evelyn yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes ma!" Jack yelled and opened the bathroom door just enough to hear his mother.

"Did you bring home the ballons?!" She yelled.

"HUH! It's in the livingroom on the coffee table!" Jack yelled trying to put on his eyeliner and put on his boots at the same time.

"Okay, Bobby's coming soon so I wanna get this done!" Evelyn walked into the livingroom and grabbed the red bag that had ballons inside, "Hurry up Jackie! We gotta put the ballons up in the backyard!" She yelled.

"Okay ma!I'll be right down!" Jack yelled and kicked the door closed.

"MA!" Angel yelled, "MA!" Angel ran down the steps.

"WHAT!" She yelled in a frustrated way," Yes Angel!" Evie toned down her voice.

"Did you see my black t-shirt?" Angel asked.

"No hunny, well...you have a whole closet full of black shirts!" She placed the ballon opening onto the helium and pressed the button to fill up the ballon.

"I know but they're all long sleeved shirts, I need my black t-shirt" Angel said sort of whinning.

"...Give me one of you black shirts" Angel ran upstairs and grabbed one of his shirts.

"Here" He handed Evie the shirt and she took out a scissors. She snipped a portion of the sleeve off in an even line.

"There! Done! Now go put that on" Evie rushed Angel up the stairs as he stared at the shirt appalled.

"MA!MA!MA!" Jerry yelled and he flew down the stairs.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Evie yelled and she opened the oven door.

"Ma, where's my tie?!I need my tie!" Jerry yelled standing in the archway of the kitchen.

"It's in the laundry room in the dry clothes pile" She said bending down to pulled out the turkey.

"Okay" Jerry was about to run into the laundry room before Evie stopped him.

"HEY!" She yelled in a firm voice and Jerry stopped, "Don't screw up the order I have the clothes in!" Jerry nodded his head and zoomed off into the laundry room. Evie sighed and took the turkey out into the backyard. She placed it on the hot mini oven and ran back into the house.

"Okay ma, how do I look?" Jack asked. He had on his black skull t-shirt, cut up jeans, his scraped up boots, eyeliner on,his hair was messy(as usual) and the bracelet that Evie gave him ever since he was adopted by her.

"Oh Jackie!You look handsome!Look at you" She smiled at Jack and turned him around, "Guys around my time use to dress like you, Jackie...I mean the punks back then" She kissed Jackie on his cheek.

"Okay Ma, I found it without fuckin up the clothes" Jerry was smiling and looking at the tie. Evelyn slapped Jerry.

"Ouch!" Jerry hissed and rubbed his face, "What was that for?!"

"For cursing! You know better than that Jeremiah!" She had a frown on her face, Jack was giggling, "Don't laugh Jack!" She slapped Jack on his arm and he instantly stopped laughing.

"Sorry ma" Jack looked away.

"Now go upstairs and fix yourself up, go!" She rushed Jerry up the stairs, "Jackie help me with the cake" Jackie nodded.," I want Bobby to have a wonderful Welcome Back party now come on" She said in a rushy voice.

_**The Cab**_

"Boy do I hope my mother remembers I'm coming home" Bobby said to himself and stared out the window in wonder.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Okay peeps, here's a new story I hope that you guys would like! Review peoples : )_**


	2. Welcome Back

_**"Welcome Back"**_

Evie placed the last of the jackets in the closet and she quickly closed the door, she then turned off the light. Bobby pulled up to the house and the cab driver help him get his baggage out of the car. Everyone hid behind something and they were all quiet.

"Okay thanks man" Bobby said as he held his luggage in his hands.

"No problem" the cab driver went back in his car and drove off. Bobby opened the door and turned on the lights, "Ma!" Bobby yelled. Everyone jumped up and screamed "Surprise!" and Bobby was startled.

"Hi my sweetie!" Evie came up to Bobby and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey ma, I missed you" Bobby hugged Evie. Then Jack, Angel, and Jerry came and hugged him, "Wassup Jackie-poo?Angel!Jerry Hairy!" Bobby hugged them all.

"We missed you Bobby" Angel said patting his Bobby on his back.

"I've missed ya'll too" Bobby said smiling. The people at the party (which was Evie's friends) all greeted Bobby. They were all old people so Bobby had to watch his mouth around them. He sat next to his mother at the table in the backyard.

"So Bobby, what have you been up to?" His mother asked taking a sip of tea.

"Well, I've been flying jets, aircrafts an stuff like that. I've been gettin medals after medals" Bobby smirked at his mother.

"Oh Bobby, I wanna see those medals tonight okay?" she rubbed Bobby's hand.

"You will ma" Bobby smiled at his mother.

"I'm soo proud of you Bobby" She brushed Bobby's hair back, "Sgt. Mercer!" She said in a firm yet playful way.

"Thanks ma" Bobby had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Yeah, ma tonight can we hang out with Bobby?" Jack asked shaking his leg.

"Yeah ma please?" Jerry asked.

"Please ma, me and my bros haven't hung out ever since I was 18. Can we please just hang out tonight?" Bobby asked.

"Well, why are you guys asking me?Your all grown!Except for Jackie, he's only 17" Evelyn said in a firm way.

"Well, I'm close to being an adult" Jack said sitting up in his chair.

"Ma please! Jackie could handle himself! He's not a baby" Angel said.

"Angel please, you keep out of this! And finish that stuffing, I didn't make it for shits and giggles!" She pointed at the stuffing and Angel quickly began eating his food. She brung her attention back to Bobby, "Now...will you promise to bring back my baby, Jackie?" She asked in a firm way.

"Ma!" Jack yelled.

"Quiet Jackie!" Evie fired back at Jack and she rolled her eyes, her attention went back on Bobby.

Bobby sighed and answered, "I promise to bring your baby back ma" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Do you have eye problems Mr. Mercer?" Evie asked.

"No ma'am" Bobby mummbled.

"Then don't you roll your eyes at me!" She said drinking down her tea.

_**Johnny G's Bar**_

Bobby, Jack, Jerry, and Angel all sat at the table talking about what they did, what they have been doing, and what they plan on doing.

"So Bobby, did you like the Navy?" Jack asked drinking down coke.

"Well, it was hard but I loved it and I still do" Bobby scratched his head.

"I plan on getting my buisness together" Jerry blurted out.

"Really?" Bobby asked, "Where the hell are you gonna get the money from?"

"Government redevelopment loan, easy to qualify-" Bobby cut Jerry off.

"Your such a buisness man!" Bobby smirked.

"Is it bad for a brother to have a life without crime?Damn man" Jerry rolled his eyes.

"It's good man, at least you ain't got shot the fuck up out there in the street" Angel said with his arms crossed.

"Good luck at having a life Jerry" Jack said scratching his head.

"Whateva"

"I wanna eat a donut right now" Bobby said smiling, " I haven't had a donut in a while"

"A donut?" Angel asked.

"Yup, a donut" Bobby had a sleepy look on his face.

"I think it's just the beer getting to ya Bobby" Jack smiled.

"It is isn't it?" Bobby giggled. Then something caught Bobby's eyes. He saw a girl with long, curly, black hair with green streaks in it, she was wearing Tripp Faded Olive Mesh Pocket Camouflage Pants, a black corset that showed her caramel skin, and Anarchic Black Strap Boots. She wasn't wearing that much make up only a little mascara and lipstick that blended in with her face color (caramel). She was serving drinks by the bar. Bobby sat in wonder, trying to track back hir memory.

"Bobby!" Jack yelled, "He's really drunk right?" He asked Angel.

"What the fuck he look like?He look drunk right?" Angel said in an irritated way.

"Yeah" Jack answered.

"Okay than" Angel rolled his eyes.

"Asshole" Jack fired back but Angel ignored him, "Bobby!"

Bobby brought his attention back to them, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Jerry asked.

"I'm good, it's just that...you see that girl right there?" Bobby pointed and they all looked at the counter.

"Yeah" They said in unison.

"I feel like I know her" Angel sucked his teeth, "What?"

"You know who she is Bobby, don't play fuckin stupid" Angel uncrossed his arms.

"No I really don't remember her"

"Yes you do!" Jack said in a shocked way.

"No I don't" Bobby wished they would believe him.

"You don't?" Jerry asked.

"I don't!" Jerry sucked his teeth.

"She use to be your high school sweetheart until you left her to go to the Navy.She's Madalina, Mad Madalina? She still loved you...I don't know if she still does" Bobby grew a frown on his face.

"Oh!Madalina!"

"Yeah Madalina!" Jack said.

"Oh..." Then the girl walked to the stage where young musicians played, "What she doin?"

"She's a singer here, she sings every week" Jerry said drinking his beer.

"Humm..." Bobby's eyebrow went up. She grabbed the mic and her band were ready to rock out. People gathered the stage and some of them were fans of hers. They had t-shirts with her name on it and everything. Then she began singing.

_**"Going Under" (oringinally by Evenescence)**_

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50,000 tears I cry  
Screaming,  
Deceiving,  
And bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
...go away...  
Don't want your hand this time  
I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom **_

chorus  
I dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm, going under

Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out  
(I don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts is my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, so go on and scream  
Scream at me, so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under

I dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, going under (going under)  
Going under (drowning with you)  
I'm going under

Bobby got up and stared at her on the stage.

"Come on guys...let's go and see her performance"

"Why?We could see it already" Jerry said in a confused way.

"Because, he wants to fuck her again" Jack began laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Jack!" Bobby yelled.

"You wanna get back with her again don't you?" Angel asked standing up.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, yeah I do" Bobby sighed.

"Then come on" Angel and Bobby began walking over to the screaming crowd.

"Ahh!Damn!" Jerry and Jack got up and followed them. Bobby stared at her, looking past all the waving and clapping hands in the air.

"She looks amazing..." She glanced at Bobby and stared at him in shock.

_**Outside the Bar**_

She walked down the dark street wearing a biker jacket and clutching her bag. Bobby ran down the street and Jerry, Jack, and Angel stood at the end of the sidewalk waiting for him.

"Madalina! Madalina!" Bobby stopped as she turned around.

"Umm...Bobby?" She looked confused.

"Yeah..." Bobby stood there smirking at her.

"Hey!Oh God! Hey!" She was shocked, "Oh look at you! You look different" She said with her Translyvania voice.

"Yeah, you too" Bobby put his hands in his pockets.

"So..." there was a moment of silence, "How have you been?"

"Me, I've been great! I'm straight, good" Bobby smirked.

"How was the Navy?"

"Great, I just came back"

"Obviously" She grinned.

"How have you been?"

"I've been really good, I've been great" Madalina stared at Bobby.

"So you still live around here?"

"Yep, down but Danties Boulevard"

"Oh..." There was another moment of silence, "I don't wanna keep you so..." Bobby began backing up.

"No, you didn't even give me a hug" Madalina frowned.

"Oh, a hug?"

"Yeah" Bobby hugged her and his feelings for her began coming back.

"Thanks for the hug, and yeah I actually have to go to this club to perform so I don't wanna be late" She began walking.

"Okay, I know where to find you now huh?"

"Yeah...yeah you do" She smirked at Bobby and began walking away, "Bye Mercer" She began walking away while Bobby stared at her.

"Bye Mad Madalina" Bobby waved. He ran down the street to his brothers.

"I saw you staring at her ass" Angel blurted out.

"The fuck up" Bobby said as he jumped in the car and they all drove off.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful people**_

**_Okay guys, you know the drill review!_**


	3. The Lost

_**"The Lost"**_

**_Warning: Sad rape ahead!_**

Madalina sat across from her boyfriend who was stuffing the food she made down his throat. She stared at him.

"What?!" He yelled while still having food in his mouth.

"Nothin..." Her head went down and she fumbled with the food.

"Hey!" Madalina's head flew up, "Don't flumbled with your fuckin food! Eat that shit!" He threw the cloth at her.

"I am..." Madalina said mumbling.

"What?!" He yelled and jumped up.

"Nothing..." Madalina began getting scared.

"You was giving me fresh remarks!You watch your motherfuckin mouth when it comes to me! You hear me?!" He yelled and pulled her off the chair. Madalina began screaming and he dragged her into the bathroom. He held her down as she squirmed, trying to break free from his strong grip. Madalina kept screaming and he punched her in her mouth, and she spat out blood. He unzipped his pants and Madalina ultimately thought he was going to rape her and he did. Madalina screamed as the horror hit her body. She tried to escape the inner pain and torture her boyfriend brought upon her. After he was finished with Madalina, she layed on the floor as he stood above her and zipped his pants up. Madalina stared at the hard floor in disbelief at what had just happened to her. She began breathing heavily and her body began shaking. A tear drop fell down her cheek and she watched her boyfriend walk out the bathroom, laughing in a sinisterly way. A couple of minutes later, Maddy got up and pulled her pants up. She closed the door and stared at herself in the mirror. He had never raped her before, he just beated her. She turned on the faucet and washed her face off. Maddy took a towel and dryed her face, then she peeked out the door and watched her boyfriend leave the house. She walked into the room and pulled out her suitecase, Maddy began packing her clothes up and her most prized possessions. She threw on her hoodie and jumped out the window of her bedroom. She ran off down the street making sure she was far away from the house.

* * *

Bobby walked out the store holding the grocery bags for Evie. They walked down the street together talking about their lives and what they were going to do tommorrow. 

"Ma, so tommorrow we gonna got to home depo so I could fix the bathroom and the basement. A pipe broke downstairs and I gotta repaint the ceiling in the bathroom" Bobby said as he held the mildy heavy bags.

"Okay, plus you have to take me to Macys, I have to buy something for my sister for her birthday" Bobby nodded his head.

"So...I heard you saw Maddy the other day" Bobby's head went up and he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I did..."

"How is she?"

"She said she's doing fine" Bobby and Evie walked slowly but fast enough for them to get to the car.

"Good...I don't like that guy that she's with" Bobby had a confused look on his face.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, she didn't tell you?Well that man seems like the abusive type, I don't like him" Evie placed her hands in her pockets.

"Well, I gotta talk to her about tha-" Then instantly someone knocked the grocery's Bobby held in his hands down.

"Oh GOD!" She yelled and bent down to pick up the grocery's on the ground, Bobby helped too, "I'm soo sorry!" She yelled and hit herself on the forehead.

"It's okay" Bobby said and Evie tried to help picking up the grocery's too.

"It's fine. Where you in a rush?" Evie asked and Maddy immediatly noticed her voice. Her eyes widened and she began vexing. After they were done with picking up the stuff, Maddy had her head down and she handed the tomato sauce to Bobby.

"I'm sorry..." She began picking her nails and she seemed very tense.

"It's fine" Bobby's voice sent shivers up and down her spine. She was afraid to show her real identity to him.

"Sweetheart, you could put up your head. There's nothing on the ground anymore" Evie had a warm look on her face.

"_I can't let them see me like this_!" Maddy thought. She was about to run but something stopped her. She couldn't let the abuse continue so she lifted up her hoodie and stared at Bobby. Just seeing Bobby made her feel safe, and she didn't want to leave him. Bobby had a shocked look on his face.

"Maddy?!" Bobby asked.

"Sweetheart, what happened?!" Evie asked as she grew a frown on her face.

Madalina began weeping and she fell into Bobby's arms. He held her close as she cried, Maddy fell on the floor and Bobby went down with her still holding her in his arms. Evie bent down too and she tried to soothe her.

* * *

Maddy slept in Bobby's arms as he brought her into the house. Evie placed the food on the counter and looked at the note Jerry, Angel, and Jack left her: 

_**Dear Ma,**_

_**We went out to Jack's Talent show. We'll be back later after we go to the pizza shop.**_

_**Your Sons,**_

_**Jack, Jerry, and Angel**_

Evie sighed and began placing the food in the cabinets. Meanwhile Bobby took off Maddy's clothes and changed her into the clean clothes she had in the bag. Bobby changed her into her clean pajama pants, white t-shirt, and clean underwear. He placed the socks on her feet and watched her sleep with the band-aid on her lip. She looked peaceful, untouchable, gracious. Bobby brushed through her hair as she slept on his bed. He began thinking about the horrible things that happened to Maddy and who is this guy that beat her up. Bobby grew a vengeful frown on his face and he got off the bed. He turned off the light, leaving a little light night that Maddy gave him when they were in Elementary school which was years ago. Bobby jogged downstairs and his mother was cooking something.

"Hey ma" Bobby said softly as he sat down.

"How is she? Did you put anything on the cut?" Evie asked as she shook some salt into the stew.

"I did put somethin on the cut ma. I can't tell if she's doing okay, all I can say is that this was done on purpose...by her boyfriend" Bobby said in an angry way.

"I thought so too. She's a really nice girl, she souldn't be going through that" Evie shook her head.

"I know...ma, do you know this guy?"

"I know of him but not personally, why?" Evie asked curiously.

"Because he's not gonna get away with this" Bobby said in a calm deviously way.

"Oh God Bobby! Don't you think about doing anything to that man!" Evie said as she took out the clean plate.

"Ma, did you see Maddy in there?! She's practicully worn out! We have to find out more about this guy-" Evie cut him off.

"So we could go and report him to the cops!" Evie smiled.

"No! So we could settle this ourselves!" Bobby said in a vengence way.

"Bobby, I'm not having my son get beat up by some guy that we barely know" Evie took out a fork and a spoon.

"I'm not gonna get beat up ma. I know how to handle myslef" Bobby said.

"I know but Bobby, you can't take this on yourself! You need to think that through" Evie said in a pleading way.

"Ma, remember I just came back from the Navy. They teach you all kinds of stuff there. Even if I didn't come from the Navy than I would still know how to handle myself" Bobby said.

"Bobby please just-" Then they heard screaming coming from upstairs. Bobby and Evie's eyes widened. Bobby jumped up and ran up the stairs Evie jogged as she followed him. He swung the door open and Madalina was screaming. She was having a bad dream. Bobby walked over to her and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh!Shhh!Wake up Maddy, wake up babe!" Bobby yelled. Evie shook her and tried to wake her up too. Madalina woke up and she was sweating. Maddy was gasping for air and she held onto Bobby.

"Don-don-don't let him get me Bobby, please don't let him get me" Maddy held onto Bobby. He held her and brushed her hair back.

"Oh God! The stew!" Evie jogged out the room, "I'll be back!" she ran down the steps.

Bobby looked into Madalina's eyes, "Maddy...what happened?" She sighed and a tear dropped down from her light brown eyes.

"...He raped me..." Maddy looked tramatized. Bobby grew a frown on his face.

"He raped you!" Bobby sort of yelled and she nodded. Evie came into the room with the food.

"There, this should make you feel better sweetheart" Evie brushed through her hair and placed the food on the bed. Maddy stared at the food before picking up the spoon.

**2 hours later...**

Bobby sat behind her on the bed as she layed back on his stomach. He brushed through her hair and smelled the beautiful organic smells that flowed into his nose. Maddy sighed and she felt like Bobby was her bodygaurd, he will protect her through whatever.

"...He raped you..." Bobby said.

"Yeah...I never thought he would do that to me" Maddy said in a low voice, "...Why did he do that to me?" she asked Bobby.

"Because he's a fucker and he has no fuckin sense! Noone in their right mind would ever rape a person, fuckin asshole!" Bobby said in an angry tone.

"...I'm bruised for life Bobby..." Maddy said as Bobby wrapped his arms around her body.

"No your not...those scars are gonna go away in time" Bobby kissed her on her cheek.

"...I know it might be a dumb question but I have to ask it...would you ever do the things he's done to me?" Maddy looked up and Bobby.

"I would NEVER EVER do that shit to you, and I would have to kill myself before I do that to you" Bobby said as he caressed her soft arms.

"Do you think he's gonna be looking for me?"

"Eventually but I won't let him get you, ever" Bobby said, "I promise" Maddy stared at the wall before getting under Bobby's covers and laying in his arms.

"...Thank you..." She whispered and fell off to sleep again. A couple of minutes later, Bobby went downstairs and saw his brothers come into the house.

"Hey Bobby!" Jack said as he took off his jacket.

"Wassup Jack" Bobby sounded worn out.

"What's wrong with you?" Angel asked.

"Well, I got sort of a problem" Bobby crossed his arms.

"And what's the problem?What your gonna have a fight with some guy?" Jerry asked.

"No, well yeah but that comes later. Maddy's here"

"And?" Angel said.

Bobby drunk down his spit and began speaking, "...Maddy was raped by her boyfriend...me and ma ran into her, well she ran into us out in the street" Bobby sighed.

"Are you fuckin serious?!" Jack asked.

"Why the fuck would I lie?" Bobby said eyeboggled.

"Okay, tommorrow we're going to go to the police" Jerry said as he walked into the livingroom.

"I'm not talking about the police Jerry, I'm talking about dealin with this ourselves"

"Oh God, Bobby come on!" Jerry sighed.

"I'm not lettin this bastard get away with anything! And I'll have shit for brains if I let the police in on it!" Bobby said in a dominating tone.

"Come on man, they could tell she got raped if she got any marks on her" Angel said as he leaned on the archway.

"She does, she was punched in the mouth and she has bruises on her arms and her leg. So that's proff" Bobby sighed.

"So what are we gonna do exactly?" Jack asked sitting on the couch.

"Well...I plan on finding the fucker and beating the shit outta him then we call the police" Angel sucked his teeth.

"Why don't we just leave him the fuck alone!" Angel said, "And just call the police" Bobby frowned.

"No!Lemme put you in my position Angel...say if Sofi got raped, what would you do to the guy that did that to your girl?" Angel then felt remorse for Bobby.

"I'd kill him..." Angel's head was down.

"Okay then, I'm gonna beat the shit outta this fucking guy and we gonna report him to the police ight?" Bobby said in a firm way.

"Alright...if you say so Bobby" Jack leaned back onto the couch.

"Now your ass know that mama is gonna be against this shit" Jerry said.

"I already told her and yeah she's against it"

"You really wanna get this guy back badly don't you?" Angel asked curiously.

"Look at my face Angel and you go and fill in the blanks, I'm dead set on getting this motherfucka back and I mean it" Bobby sounded soo sincere.

"Alright Bobby...I with you on this" Angel said and Jerry looked at him in shock.

"Hey!"

"What?I feel him on this one, I'll fuck someone up if they ever touch my girl" Angel said in an honest way.

"Jack?" Jerry turned to Jack.

"Huh?" Jack looked sleepy.

"Are you in?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I'm in, I'm looking for some trouble!" Jack smirked.

"Yeah whateva" Bobby turned to Jerry, "You sure you don't wanna help?"

"I'm positive" Jerry shook his leg.

"Yeah right, your black ass is gonna come with us and I know it" Angel said as he walked into the kitchen.

"So I'm gonna find that melon and beat the fuck outta him" Bobby said, "First I gotta come up with a plan. Angel! Wait!Ma made that for her sister!" Bobby ran into the kitchen.

"They gon' get shot" Jerry leaned back.

"Yup" Jack said in a tired voice.

"You gon' get shot cause you with them!" Jerry yelled.

"I'm smarter than that!" Jack and Jerry began laughing.

"We gon' die" Jerry said.

"Shut up!" Jack said.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_You know your tasks, review my lovely people!_**


	4. Preparing and an Early Visit

_**"Preparing and an Early visit"**_

Bobby entered Craig's gun store and began searching for good guns. He searched around for pellet guns, sniper guns, shotguns, anything that would kill the guy that did such horror to Maddy. Bobby found the perfect guns he wanted.

"Hey!Hey!" Bobby yelled to the clerk and he came.

"Yes, son?" He squinted and looked at Bobby.

"Yeah, all I want is two pellet guns and a shotgun" Bobby pointed at the guns in the glass counter and the shotgun in the cabinets.

"Okay" The man pulled out two of the pellet guns and a shotgun, "Here ya go, that'll come up to $84.56. Ya get addidtional ammo with that" Bobby picked up the gun and analyzed it.

"This is a good fucking gun" Bobby smirked.

"What the hell do you need it for anyways?"

"I have my reason, and my reason is revenge" Bobby looked at the old guy.

"Okay, don't have to bite my head off" Bobby smirked and went back to paying attention to the gun.

* * *

Maddy layed on the pull out bed and stared at the ceiling as Jerry played his game. 

"Are you winning?" She said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I just gotta get pass this one car and I'm onto the finish line!" Jerry focused on his game.

"Hey, where did Bobby say he was goin?" Maddy sat up.

"Huh?!" Jerry lost focus. Then, Jerry lost the game, "Damn it! Shit!" Jerry yelled.

"Sorry..." Maddy's head went down.

"It's okay, I was gonna have to play it again anyways"

"Yeah, so where did Bobby say he was going?"

"Oh, Bobby?Bob-Bobby said he was going to the uh, store!Yeah the store!" Jerry sounded nervous.

"Okay...the store...whateva" Maddy got up and checked thorugh the closet. She found a box that had her name on it, it was wrapped and ready to given to her. Maddy blew off the dust on the box and opened it.

"Whatchu you doin?" Jerry got up and walked over to Maddy.

"This box, it has my name on it. It says: _To Maddy, From Bobby I wanted to give you this beacuse you mean a lot to me. Merry_ _Chirstmas_" Maddy ripped the wrapping paper off the box and opened it, "It's a guitar...he bought me a guitar" Maddy smiled at the guitar.

"He must have forgotten to give it to you before he left to go to the Navy" Jerry said bending down on his knees, "Well don't just stare at it! Play the damn thing!" Jerry bumbarded Maddy and she began adjusting the guitar.

"Okay, I haven't played a wooden guitar in a while. I constantly play electric so please don't laugh Jerry" Jerry grinned.

"I won't laugh! Go for it!" Jerry yelled.

"Okay,okay. I have to think of a song to sing, let's see here...okay I got it. Here I go" Maddy began playing the guitar:

_**"You Get Me"(Originally by Michelle Branch)**_

_**So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl **_

Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes

I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me

Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
'Cause you get me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh

Jerry clapped his hands and cheered for Maddy, "Bravo!Bravo!Bravo!You should really get into the music indrustry, seriously" Jerry smiled at Maddy.

"Thanks Jerry" Maddy smirked at the guitar and then at Jerry.

_**Upstairs**_

Jack and Angel heard a loud knock on the door. The second time they heard a bang on the door. Angel got up and he was pissed off.

"What?!" Angel swung the door opened and Maddy's ex-boyfriend was there.

"Where the fuck is Madalina?!" Angel had a frown on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Angel asked with an attitued. Maddy's ex-boyfriend was 6'9, body built, long black hair,a peircing on his eyebrow, and he looked like an angry truck driver; Angel was just 6' but Angel didn't care he could still beat his ass if he wanted to.

"I'm Madalina's boyfriend who the fuck are you?" Jack got up and walked over to the door, he stood behind Angel.

"The fuck?!" Jack said as he stared at Maddy's boyfriend.

"Where the fuck is Maddy?!" He yelled. Evie came downstairs.

"Jack you have to clean up your room, it's mess-AHHHHH!" Evie yelled, "Who,who is this?!" Evie asked in a histerical way.

"Maddy's EX boyfriend ma" Jack said and Maddy's boyfriend looked down at Jack.

"What you said boy?!" He said in a deep tone.

"What?It's the truth you are her ex-boyfriend! What do you want me to say?I'm not going to please you! Ex is not there for shits and giggles it's there to let people know that your not there anymore and your not!" Jack fired back. Then without any warning, Maddy's boyfriend picked Jack up. Jack's feet were off the floor and he was choking. Angel took Evie stick and hit Maddy's boyfriend. He grabbed the stick and broke it.

"Hey!My stick!" Evie yelled. Then he threw Jack on the ground and punched Angel in the face. Evie kicked Maddy's boyfriend in his private (coughs) area (coughs) and punched him in the face really hard. He picked up Evie and threw her on the ground. She slide and hit her head on the wall and became unconsious. Angel got off the floor and jumped on his back.

_**Basement**_

"You hear that?" Jerry asked as he stood up.

"Yeah...oh no!It's Isis!" Maddy had a worried exspression on her face.

"Isis?That's his name?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah...I gotta go Jerry!He's gonna kill me!Worse, he might kill you guys!" Maddy begged Jerry.

"Come, Bobby told us to hid in this little closet right here, come on!" Jerry pulled Maddy into a closet under the steps and slightly closed it. He held a crowbar in his hand and him and Maddy peeked at the little opening hoping he wouldn't come downstairs.

"Jerry...Jerry..."Maddy whispered Jerry's name.

"Yeah..."

"What if he killed them?" She whispered to Jerry.

"He didn't kill them, Angel's probably fighting him right now" Jerry said.

_**Upstairs**_

Angel and Isis were fighting. They were wreastling and fighting all over the floor. Jack tried to help too but it was a hard fight.

"Jack!Jack!Call the police!" Angel tried to speak when he was in the headlock.

"Okay! But wait! Bobby said the police can't get involved!" Jack threw a glass ornanment onto Isis's head but Isis wouldn't loosen his grip on Angel's neck.

"Then!Call. Bobby!" Jack ran into the kitchen and made a pitstop to the basement,.

"Hey guys! Stay down here I'm gonna call Bobby!" Jack whispered as he was half way down the steps.

"Okay Jack!" Jerry whispered threw the little space.

"Okay!" Jack ran back up the steps and into the kitchen. He began calling Bobby's phone number and Bobby picked up.

"Speak" Bobby said as he was driving.

"Bobby! Thank God you picked up man!Maddy's boyfriend's here!" Bobby's eyes widened.

"What?!At the house?!" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah he's here man, and Angel and him are fucking fighting. It's like fucking WWE in this house man!Like between the Undertaker and fucking Stone Cold Steve Austin in the black version man!" Jack yelled over the phone, "He threw ma and now she's unconcious!" Bobby's angry side came out.

"He fucking threw ma?!" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah and, OH!Oh damn!Shit!Bobby get your Italian ass down here now!" Jack yelled and hung up the phone. Bobby hung up his phone and sped through the streets of Detriot. Meanwhile,Angel elbowed him three times and he loosened his grip. He got up and then punch Isis in his lip.

"Yeah! Get the fuck up!" Angel yelled and punched Isis in his lip. Isis got up and went into fighting poistion, "Motherfucka!" Angel yelled and did a uppercut on Isis. Jack kicked Isis and punched him in the back. Isis turned around elbowed Jack, he fell to the ground as blood came out of his nose.

_**Basement**_

"There must be a lot going on up there" Jerry whipered.

"I have to see if they're alright!" Maddy was about to open the door until they heard complete silence. Then they heard large footsteps coming towards the basement door. Maddy's heart stopped and Jerry was prepared to fight. Jerry held onto the crowbar tightly and pulled Maddy back. Maddy began crying a little bit and she began sweating. Jerry laid his hand onto Maddy's mouth and she held his hand. They kept quite as Isis searched the basement. Isis checked in the closet where Madalina found the guitar and he checked under the bed. Then, Madalina's leg hit something and that caught Isis's attention. He walked slowly to the door and stared at it. Maddy's heart rushed and Jerry began sweating. Then, Isis swung the door open and Maddy screamed and Jerry stared at him.

"There you are!" Isis yelled and he was about to grab her. Out of nowhere, somehting hit Isis and he fell to the ground causing a loud thud. Bobby stood behind Isis with a large metal weapon. Bobby picked up Maddy and Jerry got up.

"Are you okay babe?" Bobby asked and she nodded. Bobby hugged Maddy, she felt his safe arms surround her body, "Jerry take Maddy upstairs and try to wake ma up. I'm gonna lock this motherfucka in the closet" Bobby stared at Isis's body with revenge in his eyes.

"Bobby!Wait!" Maddy said, "Bobby, you don't know the type of guy he is! If you kill him than his whole entire gang will come after you Bobby!Please listen to me!" Bobby stared at his body and he didn't pay attention to Madalina.

"Alyssa! Go upstairs with Jerry!" Bobby said in a calm yet demanding tone.

"Bobby!No!Listen to me!" Maddy yelled.

"Alyssa!Go!" Bobby yelled. Jerry and Maddy went upstairs. Bobby pulled Isis in the closet, he closed it and locked it. Bobby went upstairs to see if Evie was up. She was and Jack was sitting next to her. Angel sat on the couch with an ice on his forehead. And Maddy went into the kitchen.

"You okay ma?" Jack asked as he rubbed Evie's back.

"I'm okay" Evie drank down her water.

"Ma you sure you alright?" Bobby asked as he sat next to Evie.

"I'm positive, I just have a slight headache that's all" Jerry sighed.

"The ambulance is on their way ma" Angel moaned.

"Motherfucka beat the shit outta me!" Angel yelled.

"You might be hurting now but your gonna be hurting even more when I put my foot up your ass Angel! Watch your mouth!" Evie said in a firm tone.

"Sorry ma..." Angel closed his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby said on the shoulder of the couch.

"This mother-this guy came up in our house looking for Maddy. Started yellin at Jack I jumped in and that's when all hell broke loose" Angel said.

"I'm going to press charges!" Evie said and Jack grinned.

"Okay, calm down ma. I'll be back, I'm gonna see what I could get outta Maddy" Bobby walked into the kitchen. Maddy had her head down as she looked at the sink. She sighed in relief.

"Maddy...are you okay?" Bobby asked as he laid his hand on Maddy's shoulder.

"No...you do know that if you kill him then your all going to fucking die" Maddy said in a quiet voice.

"No we're not" Bobby said.

"Yes you are, and since when do you call me Alyssa?" Maddy turned around, "Nobody's called me Alyssa in years" Maddy said.

"It just came out, sorry" Bobby said as he scratched his head.

"It's okay, I'm not angry-okay I am" Maddy sighed, "Bobby can I have like a moment alone...please?"

"Okay" Bobby began walking out the kitchen. Then Isis slide up to Maddy and covered her mouth she began screaming. Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it in Bobby's direction, "Jack the fu-" Bobby began but Jack pulled the trigger and the bullets grazed Bobby ears. It hit Isis in the shoulder and in the leg. Isis let out a loud yell and he fell to the ground. Maddy leaned on the sink in shock at what just happened. Angel, Jerry, and Evie ran into the hallway to the kitchen. Jack still had the gun pointing the direction and Bobby took the gun from Jack slowly. Maddy jumped over Isis's body and ran to Bobby. They all stared at Isis as he moaned, "Jack call the police" Bobby ordered.

"Bobby they're going to kill us..." Maddy said as Bobby's arms covered her.

"No they're not...I'll make sure of it" Bobby said with his determined face.

**_Author's Note to Wonderful People!_**

**_Otay peoples! Review!_**


	5. Testing

_**"Testing"**_

Maddy jumped up, she was in a cold sweat and gasped for air. Maddy placed her clammy hand on her chest. Bobby layed next to her breathing softly as he slept. Maddy stared at Bobby's naked body that was covered by the covers. Bobby's eyes began to open.

"Maddy...what's wrong?" Bobby mummbled.

"...I-I had a bad dream..." Maddy said softly.

"What was it about?" Bobby sat up slowly and wipped the cole out of his eyes.

"I had a dream...I was kidnapped and you was shooting at someone" Maddy said finding her t-shirt and put on the big shirt that covered her body, " And you got up to this gate...a guy shot you and that's when I woke up" Maddy layed back down and sighed.

"That's what happened?" Bobby asked.

"Yup" She rubbed Bobby's hand.

"Where did I get shot?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know..." Maddy rolled over and layed on her chest.

"Don't worry...if I do get shot...I won't get shot anywhere near my heart, head, lungs, or my ass!" Bobby layed Maddy's on back.

Maddy and Bobby giggled in the dark. Bobby kissed Maddy's back and layed back down. Maddy began thinking about Isis and wondering when and if he'll ever get out of jail.

_**Later that Day**_

Maddy walked down the steps and Evie was cleaning her antiques.

"Hey Evie..." Maddy said in her husky voice.

"Maddy, I heard noises in Bobby's room last night! Could you guys keep it down next time, I was trying to sleep!" Evie said as she rubbed the antique.

"Okay, sorry" Maddy smirked and walked into the kitchen.

"What was you guys doing in the room?" Jack asked smiling.

"What?None of your buisness Jack!" Maddy looked in the refigerator.

"It is! I heard a bunch of moaning and noises in his room! I could get a good night sleep. I was suppose to dream about getting a bunch of hot girls, I almost got one! Until you guys woke me up" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, whateva" Maddy took out orange juice.

"Wait...you guys were doing it last night weren't you?" Jack smirked.

"Jack...please!" Maddy yelled, drinking down the orange juice.

"YOU WERE!" Jack laughed.

"Leave me alone" Maddy walked back upstairs as she heard Jack laughing. She sighed as she walked into the room. Bobby layed on the bed reading a book.

"Hey" He said in his husky voice.

"Hey" Maddy sat next to him on the bed, "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm reading the book I found that was in the mailbox"

"What is it about?"

"Well, it has a bunch of weapons in it an-" Maddy cut him off.

"WAIT! Lemme see that!" She took the book from him and looked at the weapons that were circle with a sharpie marker.

"What's wrong?" Bobby sat up.

"No,no,no,no! My God! They're gonna come after us!Shit!" Maddy jumped up.

"What's wrong Maddy?" Bobby asked still confused.

"Listen, we gotta get outta here! All of us!" Maddy yelled, "Listen, when they wanna kill someone, they send a book full of gun pictures and they circle the guns that they are going to use to kill us!" Maddy yelled again.

"Wait, so they sent this book to us and those guns that they circled are the guns they're gonna kill us with?!" Bobby got out the bed, still naked.

"YES!" Maddy yelled, "Wait, lemme see something" She looked back in the book and saw that grenade circled, "Oh no!" She yelled.

"What?!" Bobby asked putting on his pj pants.

"The grenade it circled Bobby! We gotta get out of the house!" Maddy yelled and she ran out the room into the livingroom, where Evie was.

"Maddy did you tell Bobby what I-" Maddy interupted her.

"MA!We need to get outta here!" Maddy said in a histerical way.

"What? Maddy what happened sweetie?" Evie asked.

"We have to leave! Isis's gang is coming to kill us!" Maddy yelled.

"Okay, slow down" Evie said in a calm way, Jack came in the room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We have to move somewhere, somewhere like Asia or Australia! We can't stay here!" Maddy yelled and she began shaking.

"Okay, what happened?!" Evie asked, "How did this came about?!"

"I was reading a magazine that had guns in it, I was wondering why some of the guns were circled and then Maddy came in the room. She took the book out of my hands and told me about this" Bobby said leaning on the wall.

"So that's what they do when they're gonna kill someone?" Jack asked.

"YES! We need to get out of this house!" Maddy yelled.

"Okay, calm down sweetie. We'll get a plane and we could go to-to-to-" Bobby interupted her.

"We could go to Jerusalem..." Bobby said and everyone's eyes drew onto Bobby.

"Jerusalem?" Maddy asked still in shock.

"Jerusalem?" Jack asked.

"Bobby did you just say Jerusalem?" Evie asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's one of the places where noone could really find you. Plus, Jerusalem has a lot of places where there are farms and mountains, stuff like that so they can't really get you"

"That's a couple of good reasons why we should go there" Evie said.

"Well, when are we leaving?" Jack asked scratching his head.

"We have to leave by tommorrow" Maddy said, still a little frantic.

"Okay, so today we pack up and I'll buy to plane tickets" Bobby said as he began walking up the steps. Jerry was coming down the steps to see what happened.

"Hey man, what happened?" Jerry stopped Bobby.

"Isis's men, are coming to kill us. We gotta get outta the state and the country" Bobby sighed.

"WHAT?!" Jerry yelled, "When are we leaving?Where are we going?"

"We're going to Jerusalem, and we're leaving tommorrow" Bobby began walking to his room, "We gotta be very cautious within the we're staying here, or else the fuckers are gonna kill us on the spot" Bobby walked into his room and closed the door. He walked over to the dresser and opened it, he pulled out jeans and a t-shirt for him to wear today. Then, a gunshot went off and the bullet landed in Bobby's room, on his wall. Bobby dropped to the ground and looked out the window to find a sniper guy in a house across the street. The sniper shot again and Bobby crawled out of his room. He ran down the steps into the livingroom.

"Bobby I was ju-" Bobby interupted Evie.

"There's a sniper across the street! He shot at my room!" Bobby yelled.

"OH GOD!" Maddy yelled.

"There's someone that's shooting at you Bobby?!" Evie asked and she let out a little scream.

"YES!" Bobby yelled. Bobby looked out the window at the house.

"Hunny are you sure it was a sniper?" Evie asked in a concerned way.

"I'm positive!" Bobby yelled.

"Now what?" Jack asked coming into the kitchen. Then a bullet flew past Jack as he ducked, "The fuck?!" Jack yelled while he was in the floor. They all fell to the ground and another bullet broke through the window into the house. Maddy and Evie both let out a scream. Bobby crawled over to the drawer and grabbed his gun. The sniper continued shooting at the house, then Jack grabbed the gun under the couch. Bobby began shooting out the window. Evie and Maddy jumped up and ran to the basement door and down the steps. They hid in the closet, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Bobby and Jack were in a war. Jerry stayed upstiars as his room got shot up. He hid under the bed and covered his head.

"I'M OUT!" Jack yelled as he slide and hid behind the couch. Bobby threw Jack another load and he refilled it. Jack jumped back up and continued shooting. Meanwhile, Maddy and Evie stayed in the closet worrying about Bobby and Jack. Evie backed up and turned on the little light in the closet. Behind her stood a tall man with a long black cloth, black long hair, and a evil grin. Maddy turned around and saw him. He grabbed Evie and pushed them out of the closet. Maddy fell to the ground and the man ran to the little window where he escaped with Evie. Maddy was knocked out, unconcious.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_REVIEW MY LOVELYS! HA!_**


	6. Taken Away

**_"Taken Away"_**

Maddy layed on the bed with ice on her head. Jack sat next to her and Bobby sat down on the chair next to the fireplace.

"I'm gonna get those motherfuckas for taking ma away!" Bobby sat there with revenge in his eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Jack asked.

"We're gonna try to find the bastards and burn their little clubhouse down" Bobby got up.

"How the hell are we gonna find them? There's like hundreds of killers in Detriot" Angel stood at the archway of the livingroom.

"We gotta go to the police Bobby" Jerry blurted out, "We can't do this-" Bobby interupted him.

"There will be no fuckin police Jerry! Fuck the police! All we have are ourselves not the police!" Bobby yelled.

Jack stared at the ground and Jerry stood and listened to Bobby. Angel was sort of agreeing with what Bobby said. Then the door knocked and Bobby grabbed his pellet gun. Jack jumped up and grabbed his shotgun. Bobby looked through the peek hole and saw a mail man with a package.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked peeking his head out.

"Yeah is this the Mercer home?" The mail man asked in an unsure way.

"Yeah, it is" Bobby had a mean face.

"Okay, here's your package..." He handed it to Bobby.

"Well, what the fuck is it?" Bobby asked taking the package.

"I don't know, you gotta open it..." He said before leaving. Bobby slammed the door and looked at the package. He and Jack walked back into the livingroom and Bobby sat down.

"Why the hell would someone send us a package?" Jack asked placing the shotgun on the coffee table.

"I don't know..." Bobby was about to open the package.

"WAIT!" Jerry yelled and Angel, Jack ,and Bobby were startled.

"WHAT?!" Bobby yelled.

"It-it might be some sort of bomb or anthrax! Let's throw the shit away" Jerry insisted.

"No, I gotta see what the fuck these people sent us. I'm going to find ma if it takes me my whole life! I'm finding ma and that's it" Bobby opened the package, Jack and Jerry covered their faces while Angel stared at Bobby.

"What the hell is it?" Angel asked.

"It's a note, and...plane tickets to Jerusalem..." Bobby said in a shocked way.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Jack asked in a loud tone.

"Look!" Bobby showed Jack the plane tickets and the letter, "Lemme read it, it says: "Your mother is in safe care, she's in Jerusalem. You will come and save her and you will come to give us what we want and what we want is Madelina. When you get this letter be prepared for the worst. The Mercer family will come to an end" The fuck?!" Bobby looked angry.

"How the fuck did they know about Jerusalem?!" Jack asked as he unfolded his arms.

"I don't know..." Bobby sort of trailed off. Then Jack began hearing a beeping sound.

"What is that?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Jerry asked, "What's what?" Jerry sounded a little confused.

"Do you hear that?It's an annoying beeping sound" Jack looked around.

"I hear it" Angel said nodding his head.

"Shit where is it coming from?!" Jack yelled. He began searching around the lvingroom. He looked under the couch and saw a little microphone. Jack picked it up, "Wanna know how they know that we were palnning on going to Jerusalem?" Jack asked with a straight face.

"Fuck yeah! How?!" Bobby brushed through his hair.

Jack showed them the micorphone, "This..." Jack had a dull look on his face.

"Shit man..." Angel took the microphone from Jack.

"Isis must have dropped it when he and you were fighting. He must have dropped it on purpose" Jack sighed and got up off the floor.

"That motherfucker..." Bobby stared at the microphone. Bobby snatched the microphone from Angel, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Are we still going to Jerusalem to save ma?Or leave it to the government?" Jack asked. Maddy jumped up and she startled the brothers.

"Maddy!" Bobby got up and went to the couch.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked in confused way as she sat up.

"...Ma's gone..." Bobby said.

"What?!Wait! What?!" Maddy asked.

"She's gone. They kidnapped her" Jack said rubbing his eyes.

"...Oh God..." Maddy stared at the couch pillow.

"Maddy, we're going to Jerusalem, like how I said before" Bobby said holding her hand.

"How are we going to get the weapons? Aren't you going to kill them?That's-that's what you said Bobby-" Maddy said in a panic voice.

"I know, I know. I think I have a way to get them..." He stared at the ground.

_**Jerusalem**_

_Evie sat in the chair and she was tied up. She was unconcious and they had duck tape on her mouth. She had a little blood coming from her forhead. Then the door opened and someone wearing all black came inside. He flipped on the lights and Evie's eyes began squinting. She opened them to the bright lights. Evie's head went up straight. He walked over to Evie._

_"Well, well, well...Ms. Mercer, your sons are going to die" He said bending down. Evie began screaming and crying, "Do-do you want me to get this of of you?" He asked in a sweet voice. She nodded and he ripped off the duck tape._

_"AHHHHH!" Evie yelled as it came off._

_"Now, Ms. Mercer, what do you want to say?" He asked._

_"Don't kill them! Please don't kill my sons!" Evie pleaded._

_"Lemme think about that...humm, my brother's in jail which tommorrow I'm going to get him, you guys beat the shit out of him, you shot him, and now...you'll pay for the shit that you've done to him" He said._

_"Please! He was hurting Maddy!" Evie yelled._

_"NO!Shhh...no need to scream Ms. Mercer, no need. You'll get a great surprise when I'm done with this" He smirked._

_"What are you gonna do?! Leave my sons alone!" Evie screamed._

_"Fuck no! I'm not leaving those bastards alone!" He yelled at Evie and she was crying, "They put my wonderful brother in jail! So I'm not going to leave those bitches alone. If I have to kill you I'll do it! Without any fucking hesitation! Got it?! I'm going to kill your beloved sons! Bobby...Jerry...-" Evie began crying even harder, "Angel...and your little dumpling, Jack. Your going to see pictures of their brains splattered all over the place, and I'm gonna make you eat it! Then your going to die...your going to die Ms. Mercer. Anymore questions?" He smirked._

_"...More like a statement..." She looked up at him and stopped crying._

_"I'm listening" He crossed his arms._

_"...I haven't said this in a while..." Evie said in a calm voice._

_"Uh huh, look your wasting my time, just fuckin say it" He looked at his watch._

_"...Fuck...you..." Evie's nose flared up and she stared at him._

_"Well, likewise" He smirked._

_"My sons are going to come here and fuck you up" Evie yelled._

_"Fuck doesn't go up, only the sky" He smirked and walked to the door, "Don't worry, this is only the beginning Ms. Mercer" He slammed the sliding door and it made a loud thud. Evie screamed in horror._

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Review peoples! And tell me what you think is going to happen next! See ya lovelys!_**


	7. Flight to Help

_**"Flight to Help"**_

Bobby went downstairs and grabbed all the guns he had. He knew what he was going to do. He knew he wasn't going to take a regular plane, but take a jet. Bobby loaded all the guns, then Jack came downstairs.

"Bobby?" Jack said in a deep innocent voice.

"What?" he asked not turning around.

"How are we going to go to Jerusalem? We can't take a regular plane ya know?" Jack said.

"I know, that's why we're taking a private jet" Bobby loaded a pellet gun.

"Humm, but how are we going to get a private jet?" Jack asked, he had a worried look on his face.

"I have my ways..." Bobby placed two pellet guns on the table, "Jack you know how to shoot a gun right?" Bobby asked.

"Ofcourse, you taught me remember? But I need a permit to-" Bobby interuppted Jack.

"No you don't, as long as your my brother you don't need it" Bobby took out a shotgun and began loading it.

"Well, don't you need more guns Bobby?" Jack asked standing next to Bobby.

"Yeah, that's why I have that chest right there" Bobby pointed to the chest next to the radiator, "I need to start loading those guns"

"How much guns you got in there?" He walked to the chest.

"A couple of hundred, maybe" Bobby finished loading the shotgun.

"HUNDRED?!The fuck?!" Jack yelled, "Mom knows about this?!"

"Yeah, she did. She didn't mind if I had hundreds of guns in the house. She said as long as we don't pull the trigger inside of her house, she doesn't care"

"I can't see ma saying that Bobby" Jack smirked.

"I can't either but she said it" Bobby said walking to the chest. He pulled out a Recoilless rifle.

"Bobby, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Angel yelling at the top of the stairs.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"You know you can't be having no guns up in ma's house! Fuck is wrong with you?" Angel yelled at Bobby coming down the stairs.

"She already knows that he has guns in the house" Jack blurted out.

"No she don't! He's lying!" Angel had a mean face.

"Yeah, she does" Bobby smirked.

"How is that possible? Ma don't allow guns bein-" Bobby interuppted him.

"Well she let me, she doesn't care" Bobby loaded the rifle.

"That's a huge rifle Bobby" Jack seemed fascinated.

"Yeah it is is" Bobby sighed.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Tonight, at 12:30" Bobby said in a deep voice.

"So, we're going to get a jet from your friend at the headquarters?"Jack asked.

"Yeah, he'll let us" Bobby wipped his hands off on his pants.

"He ain't goin let us borrow a jet, we'll let it all get shot up" Angel sat down and sighed.

"He is, trust me" Bobby heard footsteps coming down from the basement steps. He quickly grabbed a gun and slowly walked to the steps. He shot at the person coming down the steps. She screamed and dodged it. It was Maddy.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled and got up.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Maddy" Bobby ran up to her and so did Angel and Jack.

"What the hell?!" She yelled again.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to. I thought you were someone else" Bobby dropped the gun and hugged her.

"It's okay, I'm fine" She said sighing. Jack and Angel looked at each other. They both moved into the little room where Bobby's guns were.

"You okay babe? I'm soo sorry" Bobby said in a concerned voice.

"It's okay hun, I'm fine, don't worry about me" She gave Bobby a warm smile and kissed him. He took both of her hands and kissed them. Jack rolled his eyes in jealousy.

"What's wrong witchu?" Angel asked.

"Nothing..." Jack said in a quick way.

"You jealous aren't you?" Angel smirked.

"No! I'm just-I'm fine!" Jack sat down in the corner.

"You mad cause-" Jack interuppted Angel.

"I'm pissed off because Rogue hasn't called me in two weeks! I mean where the fuck is she?!" He yelled in a firm voice.

"Her parents probably don't want her calling you" Angel said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, but I mean what the fuck do they want from me?! I love Rogue! We planned on making a life together! We were going to have two little rocker kids running around...a house...a car...jobs...a happy loving life. Then, her fucking parents come and ship her off to her grandparents house. I can't live without her" Jack grew a dissapointed look on his face.

"Look, I know she love you too Jack. But you can't be sitting around and mopping like a little bitch. You gotta find someone els-" Jack interuppted him in an angry way.

"DON'T! DON'T SAY THAT! I LOVE ROGUE! AND I'M NOT LEAVING HER FOR SOME FUCKING BITCH OUT THERE!" Jack stormed up stairs. Bobby and Maddy stared at Jack as he stomped up the steps. Bobby and Maddy went inside the room that Angel was in.

"What the fuck's wrong with him?" Bobby asked holding Maddy's hand.

"He's pissed off because of Rogue man, he hurtin" Angel shook his head.

"Shit, cause of Rogue?! He needs to dump that bitch and move on!" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"No, has he talked to her lately?" Maddy asked.

"No, he hasn't talked to her in two weeks" Angel sighed and got up.

"Poor guy, I know he's wondering where's Rogue" Maddy grew a sad face. The phone began ringing and Bobby ran upstairs to get it. He quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?!" He was gasping for breath.

"...Hello, Bobby?" He heard the person whisper.

"Yeah, who the fuck is this?!" Bobby said in a confused voice.

"Bobby, please, help me" Bobby grew a frown.

"What?!WHO IS THIS?!" Bobby yelled.

"It's Rogue! There's someone in my house...they're looking for me" Rogue began crying, "They killed my grandparents, help me please" She said in a pleading way.

"WHAT! SHIT! I'll be right over" Bobby yelled.

"Hurry plea-" Then the closet door opened, "AHHHHHHHH!" Rogue screamed and she dropped the phone.

"ROGUE!" Bobby yelled. Jack came down the steps.

"ROGUE?!" Jack yelled and he ran down the steps.

"ROGUE!" Bobby heard her screaming on the other end.

"You know where to find her...her and your mother..." A deep voiced man said and he hung up the phone. Bobby slowly pulled the phone off his ears and stared at it.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Jack yelled at Bobby.

"...Rogue...they took her..." Bobby stared at Jack. Jack grew a furiously angry face.

"WHAT! THEY TOOK HER?!" Jack yelled and he punch the wall in leaving a huge hole. His muscles began to come out and Jack's angry side exploded out. He ran up the steps and into his room. Bobby ran down the steps.

"What the fuck happened?" Angel asked.

"We're leaving now, we're going to the headquaters" Bobby said in a quick way and he rushed into the little room where the had the guns.

"What?Why?" Maddy asked walking towards Bobby.

"They took Rogue, we gotta go" Bobby grabbed a gun, "Angel help me pack up the guns"

"They took Rogue?! Damn man, that's why Jack's pissed off?" Angel asked in a shocked way while he was packing up the guns.

"Yeah, Maddy go and get dressed. Pack up your clothes babe" Maddy nodded her head and ran up the steps. She stopped at the top of it.

"Should I tell Jack to pack up?" Maddy asked.

"YEAH! Hurry up babe" Bobby yelled.

"Okay!" She quickly ran to Jack's room. Jack was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling with a razor in his hand.

"Jack...hun?Are you okay?" Maddy bent down and moved the razor from Jack's hand and held his hand.

"Maddy..." Jack said in a low voice.

"Yes?" Maddy stared at Jack.

"I just want to see Rogue again...I love her..." Jack said in a firm voice.

"I know you do, we gotta go now, pack up Jack" Maddy helped Jack up.

"We're leaving now? Good, cause I want to kill these motherfuckers for taking Rogue" Jack quickly ran to his dresser and took out his clothes. Maddy ran into Bobby's room and grabbed both of their clothes and stuffed them into a bag. She ran into Angel's room and took out his clothes and stuffed it into his bag. Maddy and Jack quickly ran down the steps and outside to Bobby's car. She placed the bags inside and Bobby and Angel came outside with the guns.

"Let's go" Bobby said putting the last bag in the trunk.

"Babe, do you have your badge?" Maddy asked getting into the car.

"Yeah" Bobby showed Maddy his badge for a quick minute and got into the driver's seat of the car. They drove off to the headquarters. They arrived at the headquarters in 20 minutes. Bobby got out the car, Jack, Angel, and Maddy followed Bobby into the building. Bobby swipped his car.

"Access denied" the scanner said in a robotic voice.

"Shit, now I gotta go through the back way" Bobby sighed.

"Back way? There's a back way to this building?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, come on" Bobby ran through the other side of the building. There was a door and Bobby knocked on it. A huge man opened a little door.

"Password?" He said in a deep voice.

"Eagles fly and horses cry" Bobby sighed.

"Okay, you good" He opened the door and they all walked inside.

"They're good too, let them in" Bobby said in a firm voice.

"Okay" He stared at Angel and Jack and he smirked at Maddy. She rolled her eyes at him. They walked down the long hallway.

"That guy was a fucking pervert..." Maddy rolled her eyes and held Bobby's hand.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"That guy by the door...fucking peeping tom" She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't mind him, if he tries anything I'll break his dick off and step on his fucking sperm so bye bye to kids" Bobby said in a vicious way. Maddy laughed. They walked into a huge room.

"You remember me?!" Bobby asked and he smirked. Richie turned around and smiled.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Mercer!" Richie hugged Bobby and they both smiled at each other.

"Richie, we need help, badly" Bobby said.

"Why? What happened?" He asked in a concerned way.

"Well, my mom was kidnapped by this gang..."

"OH MY GOD! MISS EVIE?!" He yelled and Bobby shushed him.

"They took her to Jerusalem and now we have to go there to save her" Bobby said in a firm voice.

"Wait, should I call a world search to find her? backup?" Richie asked.

"NO! Anything but that! The last thing I need is the government knowing my buisness. We need a jet, a good one" Bobby smiled.

"A jet?! Bobby are you crazy?!" Richie yelled.

"Please, I need it, I need to find my mom" He pleaded.

"...Your playing a dangerous game Bobby...okay...I'll give you a jet" Richie sighed and Bobby smiled.

"I know you'd do it for me" Bobby smiled at Richie and then he turned around to Maddy, Angel, and Jack. He nodded his head.

"Yeah yeah...I'll get the jet ready" He walked out the room.

"Wow, I never knew we'd get a jet like that Bobby" Maddy smiled at Bobby and grabbed his hand. A few minutes later Richie was done with getting the jet.

"It's done, come on" He took them into a huge room where they have all the jets and aircrafts.

"Okay, which one?" Angel asked.

"That one" He pointed at a huge, nice jet.

"OOOOOOO WEEE!" Angel laughed and jogged up to it.

"Ooo la la" Maddy smiled at the jet.

"Good job Richie, you really came through for me" Bobby shook Richie's hand. Jack stared at the ground with revenge in his eyes.

"Hey Jack...everything's going to okay" Maddy wrapped her arm around Jack.

"Thanks Maddy...I really appreciate it but I know, once we find those fuckers...I'm going to kill them" Jack picked his head up and walked to the jet. Maddy watched Jack walked towards the jet while Bobby and Richie socialized. A few minutes later, Bobby started the jet up and they were on their way to save Evie and Rogue.

**_Author's Note to Wonderful People!_**

**_I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for making you guys wait like this! Well I've got some goodness for you guys! HAHA! Okay, you know your jobs, review! SEE YA!_**


	8. The Evil

_**"The Evil"**_

The man punched Evie again and blood spewed out of her mouth. In the room next to her was Rogue, she was tied to a chair in complete darkness. Rogue began crying. Then a tall man came into the room and stood in front of her.

"Where am I?! Where the hell am I?!" Rogue said breathing heavily.

"Hey sweetie pie" He grabbed her face and kissed Rogue. She moved her face and he let his grip go.

"I'm not your fucking sweetie pie! You asshole!" He slapped her.

"Your fiesty, I like that but to a certain extent" He picked Rogue up out of the chair.

"Get the fuck off of me! Leave me the fuck alone you asshole! Fucking cocksucking asshole!" He carried her out of the room while he held her. The guy took her to a room, threw her on an old dusty bed and unzipped his pants.

_**The Jet**_

Jack stared out the window while Bobby and Angel were in the cockpit. Maddy watched tv and ate a bowl of ice cream. She got up and pressed the intercome button where she spoke to Bobby and Angel in the cockpit.

"Baby this is like first class hun!" Maddy smiled.

"Yeah I know, you like it right?" Bobby asked with a smirk on his face.

"HELL YEAH!" she laughed and glanced at Jack who looked depressed, "Are we close to Jerusalem?" She asked.

"No, we've a whole night to go, why you ask?"

"Oh nothing just askin" she stared at Jack for a little bit, "Okay hun, I'm gonna go and watch some more tv and eat some more ice cream"

"Okay babe, don't eat too much now okay?"

"Okay, I won't. Tehehehe, okay" She turned off the intercome and walked over to Jack. Maddy sat across from Jack and grabbed his cold pale hands. She sighed.

"Jack...what's wrong?" Jack continued staring out the window.

"...I'm worried about Rogue...I love her..." He sighed.

"Jack, dont' worry, Rogue's going to be fine. We're going to save her okay?"

"What do you think they're doing to her right now?" Jack turned his attention to Maddy, she stared in his blue eyes.

_**Jerusalem**_

"Don't worry Rogue, I will be gentle" He said staring at her. As he came towards her she kicked him in his penis and she kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and Rogue rolled off the dusty bed. The guy rolled on the floor in pain. Rogue tried to get the rope off of her feet and her arms. She tried to rip it off the ropes but it wouldn't tear. He grabbed Rogue by her leg and picked her up. Then he walked into a room and threw her in a cage.

"You want to have fun huh? Here's you chance mermaid" Then he slammed the door and pressed a button.

"HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" Rogue screamed. Then she heard a noise coming from the water vent. Rogue stared at the vent and then water began bursting out covering the floor. She began to scream louder.

"HELP!AHHHH!" Rogue turned around and saw Evie knocked out cold.

"EVIE!" Rogue crawled over to Evie, "EVIE WAKE UP!" She kicked the cage to wake Evie up. Then she crawled back over to the door of her cage and began kicking it with her boots.

"Ro-Ro-Ro-Rogue?" Evie said with her eyes half way open, Rogue turned around.

"EVIE! Oh God, Evie! We gotta get out of here! The water's gonna flood up the room and we can both die, come on!" Evie sat up and crawled over to the door.

_**The Jet**_

Bobby heard an interfierence in his headphones. Angel was asleep, so was Maddy and Jack.

"Mer-Mer-" Bobby kept hearing it say "Mer" in his headphones.

"Hello?" Bobby's face grew a frown, "Hello? 243 copy do you hear me?"

"Mercers...we've got two friends for you" Bobby looked out the window and saw two torpedos heading their way.

"Aww fuck!" Bobby placed the plane on auto piolt and ran in the back to wake them up.

"ANGEL! MADDY! JACK! WAKE UP!" Bobby yelled.

"Umm, why?" Maddy asked rolling around in the bed.

"Two fucking torpedos are on their way here"

"WHAT?!" Angel sat up and jumped out the bed.

"Aww fuck" Jack said getting out the bed with nothing but his pj pants on.

"Yeah that's what I said" Bobby ran back to the cockpit and turned auto pilot off, "SIT DOWN!" Bobby told Angel, Jack, and Maddy.

"WHY?!" Jack asked.

"Because we're headin down! Sit the fuck down!" Bobby yelled. Jack, Angel, and Maddy sat down and placed their seat belts on. Bobby turned the wheel downward and the torpedoes followed.

"HOLD ON!" Bobby told them in the back while they screamed for they're dear lives. Bobby unlocked the torpedoes he had and turned the jet upward and past the clouds. As the torpedos followed Bobby tried to lose them. He then turned the jet towards the torpedos and placed the jet in reverse where he shot at the torpedos, trying to blow them up. Unknowingly, there was another torpedo behind them heading towards them. Bobby looked on their radar and saw the torpedo coming.

"Aww fuck" Bobby placed the jet on auto pilot (it jet was still shooting at the torpedos) and ran to Angel, Jack, and Maddy, "Put on your parachutes!" Bobby yelled.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Maddy screamed.

"JUST DO IT!" They all quickly placed their parachutes on.

"Ready?!" Bobby asked.

"Wait!" Maddy said.

"What?!"

"I can't swim..." Maddy had a scared look on her face.

"I got you come on!" Bobby opened the door and him and Maddy jumped out, Jack followed, Angel jumped out and as the torpedos hit the plane. They all fell through the clouds and the sky and as they hit the water, one by one, the left over parts of the blown up plane hit the water too. Bobby's head shoot up on the surface of the water, Angels came, then Jack, but not Maddy.

"MADDY!" Bobby yelled. He dived back into the water to find Maddy unconscience.

_**Author's Note to Wonderful People!**_

**_Hey guys, I'm really not in the mood right now but thank you for reading. Review people thank you l _**


	9. Saving A Life

_**"Saving A Life"**_

Bobby dived back into the water to find Maddy. She was unconcious. Bobby swam as fast as he could to get to her. He grabbed her and pulled her up with him. The left overs of the plane crashed in other places around Jack and Angel. Jack stared at the sky and so did Angel. Bobby and Maddy came up, her eyes were closed shut.

"MADDY! Maddy! God, fuck, Maddy! Wake up!" Bobby gave her mouth to mouth.

"Bobby...we can't stay out here. For all we know there might be more left overs of the plane heading down here. Let's find land" Jack said.

"We're not going anywhere until I wake her up! Maddy! Wake up!" He slapped her and then her eyes opened. She began coughing.

"Take it easy" he said holding her body up.

"...Bob-Bobby?" She said in a low, husky voice.

"Oh thank God" Angel said.

"Where, why? Why are we in water?" Maddy asked looking around.

"Come on, we gotta get out of this water..." Bobby grabbed a left over piece of the jet and made it into his own transportation. They all swam to find land.

**_Jerusalem_**

Brandy and Evie climbed up into the vent in the building. There was spiders, roaches, and rats crawlings around them.

"Evie! Come on!" Brandy yelled.

"No! I can't Brandy! I can't!" Brandy stared at her with a determined look.

"EVIE! If you don't move, you won't get to see your sons ever again! Now please darling, move, please!" Brandy encouraged her. Evie sighed and nodded her head.

"It's soo dark down there!" Evie said trying to breathe in the tight place.

"We got out of where the water was, now we have to keep moving, please, I know it's dark but come on evie" Brandy said.

"Okay, okay...I can do this" Evie took deep breaths.

"Hold onto my foot evie, hold on to it" She said in a nice way. Then they began crawling in the vent, they went pass the moving rats.

"AHHH!" Evie screamed.

"Ew! Ew! EWW! EW! Oh my God!" They began speeding they're pace up, eventhough it was dark. Evie accidently let go of Brandy's leg.

"BRANDY!" She screamed, "Wait!" Evie was trying to breathe. Brandy backed up.

"Grab my foot, we're almost there! Come on!" Evie grabbed hold of brandy's leg and they continued moving. Brandy began seeing a light and the vent's opening.

"I see light! There's a way out of here Evie! Let's keep moving" Brandy and Evie contiuned and it got harder for Evie to breathe.

**_The Sea_**

"Bobby...are we almost there? it's getting dark out here" Maddy said on the piece of the left over plane.

"We're almost there babe, and we're going to make it there before it turns nighttime" Bobby pushed the piece of the plane.

"This is too much swimming, we gotta rest" Jack said breathing heavily.

"Jack! We just took a fucking break like 15 minutes ago"

"Well, still I can't swim all night" Jack said back.

"Jack, just keep moving" Bobby demanded.

"...No!" Jack said in a high tone.

Bobby turned around, "...Wha?" Bobby asked in a shocked way.

"You heard exactly what the fuck I said, I said no" Jack said.

"Look man, we ain't no time to be playing out here" Angel said, "No com-" Bobby shushed Angel.

"Be quiet Angel I got this. Jack, when I say go you go. I'm not gonna let ma die because your fucking tired, now move!" Bobby said beginning to turn around.

"Bobby, stop fucking controlling me! I'm not you okay! Stop trying to make me become you, I'm sick of you trying to run my fucking life!" Jack said, and Bobby turned around.

"You think this is controlling your life?! Rogue and ma might die! You hear me? They might fucking die! And you might get eaten by a fucking shark if you just stay out here!"

"You know what, fuck you Bobby!" Jack yelled.

"Fuck me? Fuck you! Your soo fucking selfish!" Bobby yelled back.

"I'm selfish?! I'm fucking selfish?! I'm not the one who's always complaining about the shit they go through!" Jack yelled.

"OH PLEASE! You sit there and cry and soak in your fucking sorrow because your ma left you when you were a fucking baby!" Maddy looked back and forth as they argued.

"Don't go there Bobby! Don't fucking go there! At least I'm not the one who's mad about they're dad leaving them!" Jack's face got red.

"Yeah, well at least my dad didn't molest me" Bobby turned around, Jack plunged off onto Bobby's back and they began fighting.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Maddy yelled. Angel tried to get the two away from each other. Water began flying everywhere. Maddy covered her ears. She gridded her teeth and got off the peice of the left over plane. She began swimming. Angel looked around, and his eyes widened.

"Bobby! Where's Maddy?!" Angel asked. Bobby and Jack stopped fighting.

"Wha?" They both said in unison.

"She...she gone!" They looked in the direction they were heading. They saw Maddy swimming.

"MADDY! Where you goin?!" Bobby asked yelling.

"I'm going to save my future mother in law and my future sister in law" She continued swimming. They all followed her, Bobby and Jack gave each other a nasty look.

**_Jerusalem_**

Brandy punched the vent door open and there was a big factory room. She looked around to see if anyone was around; no one was there. She jumped down on the boxes, and then Evie jumped down. They finally reached the ground.

"Come on, there's gotta be a way out of this place" Brandy walked over to the door. Evie followed. Brandy was about to open it.

"Wait! Wait!" Evie said.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"We can't just barge in there!" Evie said, "We have to make noises first to see if anyone's in there" Evie said.

"What?! That makes no sense!" Brandy looked at her with a screwed up face.

"Umm, yes it does sweetheart. Like this" She started screaming.

"EVIE! STOP!" Brandy tried to shut Evie's mouth but it was too late. The doors began unlocking and Evie and Brandy turned their heads slowly to the door.

_**Authour's Note To Lovely People!**_

**_It's like it's been forever since I've been here! lol I know lots of you guys are wondering how it went from rogue to brandy! lol that's in the next chaper lol. Review, I love you all ) peace be with you hahaha_**


End file.
